


A Simple Game of Chess

by RedSky18



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: "this bitch is at it again?", F/F, a oneshot that isn't porn, and yet here we are, boy oh boy is this one full of all that sweet symbolism or what, here it is, me drafting this fic like: let’s apply the chess analogies to the milfs, never thought i'd be one of those people to write a fic centered around a game of chess, people gonna be seeing yet another evanatsu fic here by me like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSky18/pseuds/RedSky18
Summary: She didn't understand why she suddenly seemed to want to play a game with her, and she understood even less what she was talking about throughout.
Relationships: Ushiromiya Eva/Ushiromiya Natsuhi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Simple Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Chess symbolism everywhere yee

_“Natsuhi-nessan.”_ She had called, beckoning for her to come closer. _“Let’s talk.”_

Somehow, those few words had led them to here in this moment where Natsuhi found herself walking silently next to the other woman, only offering a few words every now and then. She saw no reason to engage more than necessary, and Eva carried most of the conversation for them. 

Why had she suddenly wanted to go on a stroll, spending any type of time together? It was strange. The invitation had been out of nowhere to begin with and if she simply just didn’t want to be alone, surely she could have asked anyone else. It could have been put down to Eva just so happened to come across her while she was roaming about the mansion and decided to ask for the company, but Natsuhi felt pressed to believe she had purposely sought her out. It was just a feeling. She must have had some less than welcomed reason to do so.

“Hey, Natsuhi-neesan.” Eva suddenly pointed, the object of interest sending a confused look to Natsuhi's face. “Do you want to play a game?”

It was a board already set up with pieces. It wasn’t unusual for the game to already be prepared throughout the mansion and even out here in the rose garden. Kinzo had always been a fan, and it seemed the servants were instructed to have the tables adorned with the piece of entertainment, ready for any who might decide to play.

None of that was what perplexed her, because it was easy to understand why it was there in the first place. What she didn’t accept so easily was the fact that Eva had wanted to play and with her. 

“...Chess?”

“Yeah.” Eva smiled as she tilted her head a bit. "You do know how to play, right?"

Natsuhi felt herself sigh with a brisk breath at that. Anyone else, it would have just been a simple playful remark with no ill meaning, but Eva, it always seemed more of an insult to her intelligence, or lack thereof if you viewed it through the other party’s perspective. 

"...Of course, I do. Just about everyone is aware of the basic rules."

Despite her clear tone indicating she was not in the best mood, Eva just laughed.

“Right. It would be strange not to in this house.” Natsuhi looked back at her, almost wanting to declare she knew how even before the days when she was part of the Ushiromiya family, but Eva continued on, the opportunity drowning away. “But there’s a difference between knowing the rules and knowing how to actually play.”

Natsuhi raised her brow a bit, a dark glower still on her face. Eva kept her eyes on hers, her small grin still playing at being nothing more than an innocent suggestion.

“So, what do you say? Do you want to play?”

“...And if I say ‘yes’?”

The grin on the face across from her seemed to grow in a calm, malicious way, and Natsuhi couldn’t help but focus on that.

“Do you want black or white?”

It wasn’t long at all since they had started playing when Natsuhi found herself hesitating for her next move again. The start was simple. Move a pawn or two, as well as a knight, to get the game going. Unfortunately, she really didn’t have much idea of how to continue in any tactical way. She supposed she could work to timing her moves so she could castle for a better defense.

When it came to be Eva’s turn again, her hand easily reached out to pick one of her pieces, moving it as she spoke in a casual manner with her eyes never leaving the board in front of them.

"You ever think about how the Queen is the most powerful piece on the board?" Natsuhi looked up at her, unsure of what to say, but remained quiet when Eva drew her hand back, finally raising her gaze to meet hers. "And the King is the weakest, yet everything rides on him.”

“.......” While she felt inclined to respond in some way, Natsuhi decided it was best to not engage in whatever strange speech Eva was spouting. Without a word, she returned her eyes back to the board as she appeared to study it for a brief moment, making another move shortly after. Eva kept her own line of sight forward, unfazed by the lack of response. In fact, she didn’t seem bothered at all. As Natsuhi glanced back up at her, another flash of confusion crossed her face. Eva’s grin never faded, and she reached her hand forward, moving another piece without even seeming to look at the board between them. 

"Even a pawn can become a Queen if you push it far enough."

Natsuhi raised a brow in an almost cautious manner, the meaning behind the confused glare on her face easy to make out. What an inexplicable statement. She had just continued talking as if Natsuhi’s rude silence had never even mattered from the start. Of course. In actuality, it was all too suddenly clear the woman across from her never expected a response. In fact, it was easy to imagine she would have ignored her even if she had offered anything of the sort. 

Trying to keep her sigh low, Natsuhi tilted her head back down to take in the sight of the game between them. It was slightly frustrating, but with the words still fresh in the air, her mind couldn’t help but recall what Eva had just said. And her eyes scanned the pieces, suddenly desperate as she realized she wasn’t even sure which one had just moved. She stopped. It took her a moment, but she finally noticed the change. She made a face.

Would Eva really try to push a pawn forward right after saying such a bold statement? That made no sense. Why would she make a move that clearly matched the intentions of her words when the move itself was a gamble? Yes, a pawn could become a Queen, but it wasn’t necessarily an easy task to complete, and putting the thought out in the open did nothing to benefit her in taking it to the other side of the board. 

It was a pawn. It could easily be taken. But, even with thinking that, Natsuhi stopped herself. It had only been one move. Clearly, it was simply a trap, right? It must have been. Lure her into taking it right then and putting one of her own pieces in danger. How childish. 

Natsuhi ignored it and reached to take another piece. And Eva pushed the pawn again. 

“.......” With that, Natsuhi faltered a bit more in her next decision. Truly, it was still just a ploy to get her to move a certain way, for sure. ...Right? Tapping her fingers together under the table a couple of times, she brought her hand up to move again. Eva pushed the pawn another square. 

Now, Natsuhi was unsure of how to advance. Was she really still pushing it without making any other moves? Even though she was heading towards a blockade of pieces that would definitely not let her pass? What did she have to gain from that? All she’d done was lose a couple pieces instead, and for what? A pawn that would physically be unable to make it? What was she thinking?

At a loss and before she could stop herself, Natsuhi glanced up to see light eyes staring back at her, a smile still gracing her face as she patiently waited for her to make her next move.

Natsuhi looked back down. It wasn't like taking the pawn would lead to her immediately losing a piece of her own, but she couldn't shake the feeling it was still a trap of some sort. But she'd have to deal with it eventually anyway, so maybe she should just take it now? But why was she trying to push it so far in the first place with no other moves?

“Are you nervous?”

Natsuhi blinked as she looked back up, being pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Eva's voice. For a moment, she remained silent before she simply scoffed and looked away, irritated at the sudden question.

“Why would I be nervous? It’s just a game.” She took the pawn and added it to her pile. 

There was no hesitation in Eva's movement as she attacked another piece on a completely different section of the board and set it in her own collection.

Natsuhi kept her mouth pursed shut as she stared down at what had just happened.

...Well, that was to be expected. At least, that's what she told herself. Taking her pawn away, of course, Eva would have to turn her attention elsewhere, but she just… So easily….

Natsuhi softly bit her lip for but an instant. Okay, well, at least she didn't have to worry about the pawn anymore. She followed suit around the area she had just lost her own piece, and Eva attacked somewhere else.

Slowly...but then quickly, Natsuhi reached out and moved again. And so did Eva. Back and forth, they took their turns, and after only a few moves, Natsuhi grew impatient.

It was the most powerful piece, wasn't it? That's why Eva was trying to get a 2nd one as soon as she could. With those thoughts, Natsuhi pushed it forward, claiming another piece of Eva's for herself. She would be lying if she said it didn't feel good bringing it out of nowhere halfway across the board to do so. Of course, she made no sign of hinting at anything of the sort.

Despite that, Eva remained as calm as ever and simply spoke in what seemed too casual a tone, and something about that irked Natsuhi even further.

“Ohh, you’re bringing out your Queen...”

Natsuhi looked at her, and, for once, her gaze was still down on the board. She didn't seem like she was focused on trying to find a move, though. More just...taking in what the other had just done. The silence drew on for a bit longer before Natsuhi finally broke it.

“Is that a problem.” Her words were a bit sharp, as the statement didn’t really come out as a question, and her tone suggested a somewhat defensive manner. Sensing that, Eva perked up a bit, her eyes back on her.

“Oh, not at all." She laughed with nothing more than a playful grin on her face, and Natsuhi didn’t have time to even be annoyed by that before Eva looked back down again, her voice falling with a calculating air. “It’s just interesting how much you can tell about someone from their playing style.”

Natsuhi stared back at her, a glare still painting her face. But, Eva knew by now to tell when confusion was mixed in with it. Or, rather, when confusion was the reason for it. Part of it, anyway. Eva looked back up to see that expression, and she gave a small laugh, reaching her hand forward. 

“You see…” She spoke in a way that immediately gave rise to an upsetting discomfort. Her fingers easily grabbed hold of whatever piece she had chosen, and she held it for a brief moment where it was before sliding it along the board. "An inexperienced player might try to rush in with power they don't really have."

The meaning of the words had hit before Natsuhi even heard the soft clinking noise of the pieces coming into contact as she watched her Queen be taken without a second thought. She could only stare down in silence. Hearing a soft breath, indicating another laugh, she looked back up to see Eva, once again, staring back at her, her chin rested in her palm as she leaned forward against the table. Without seeming to care to wait for any response, she broke the eye contact and continued, placing the captive Queen along with the others.

"But that doesn't mean you can't learn from those mistakes and grow." Saying that, she released the small object and carried her hand over to touch another of her own, tapping her finger against the tip of it a couple times before casually playing with and slowly twirling it around in place. Her gaze rose back up, and she spoke once more, her motions relaxed and her words low but clear. "Why not try getting it there? I'll even pave a way open for you if you want."

With that taunting remark that was clearly meant to provoke, Natsuhi connected the dots, noticing exactly just what piece Eva seemed to mindlessly be messing with. 

“.....” She let her mouth fall open before she quickly willed it back shut. Keeping her eyes closed along with it for a moment, she took a small breath before she released a small sigh with a huff. “If you wanted to play this game simply to compete in pushing pawns forward, surely someone else would have sufficed.”

Eva blinked as she paused her movements, her eyebrows raised a bit while the smile on her lips remained where it was. “What are you talking about?” She asked innocently before she tilted her head a bit, her voice turning low. “I wanted to play with you, Natsuhi-neesan.”

It was Natsuhi’s turn to blink. ...Why was she…? What in the world was she playing at? It would be different if this were something they usually did, but the request to play in the first place was still inexplicable. Even before that, just going on a walk in each other’s company was unexpected and nothing in the ordinary. As Natsuhi sat there trying to find some kind of understanding, Eva called out to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“It’s your move.”

Natsuhi’s eyes landed on her again. She still sat in the same position, drawing the small pawn around in tiny circles, quietly smiling as she waited for her turn to come. And Nastsuhi couldn’t help but continue to glare as she stayed silent where she was, unmoving. Such an annoying moment that dragged on before she finally sighed, pushing another piece forward as she didn’t much care anymore where she went. Honestly, the thought that maybe she should forfeit and just leave entered her mind, but that would only result in more of a headache she was sure. Better to get the game over with as soon as possible without simply giving up.

She was sure she heard another small laugh, and she chose to ignore it. Eva made another move, and Natsuhi did too. They continued on like that for a short while until Eva decided to open her mouth, yet again, the simple act of that clearly grating on Natsuhi’s nerves.

"How about we make it more interesting?" She said, and Natsuhi looked up at her with a dark scowl. She stayed quiet for another moment before she pressed on, her proposition immediately holding the other woman’s attention. "If you win, I’ll hold my tongue around you for the rest of my stay.” Natsuhi stared at her in a bit of disbelief, and Eva said nothing else. 

...What a strange thing to say. Did she even really mean it? There must have been some catch. Some loophole. While the thought of not having to deal with her usual uncalled for antics was appealing, Natsuhi had her doubts. Did she really expect her to just simply believe she would actually follow through on such a promise? Ridiculous. ...But the thought was still one she found herself unable to pass up.

Still mulling over the suggested possibility, Natsuhi offered nothing in response except one question.

"...And what if you win?"

She felt aggravated with herself for even entertaining the idea, especially when no sign of an answer seemed to come. Eva said nothing as she just continued to stare down at the board, contemplating her next move, and made it shortly after. Once she realized she wasn’t going to receive any reply, Natsuhi simply sighed, making another move. Eva made another and Natsuhi went to do the same, but hesitated before she started to pull it back.

"You leave the island with me."

"Huh-" She lifted her finger in surprise, and Eva seemed almost too ready to react.

"Ah, what an interesting move. Are you planning to throw me off with some surprise tactic?”

She laughed, and Natsuhi said nothing. She couldn't. After the initial shock wore off, she looked back down, lamenting the regretful sight. It really wasn’t the best move she could have made, but she had removed her hand, so she couldn’t take it back. All she could do was watch as yet another one of her pieces was taken from her.

Humming, Eva happily awaited her next turn. However, Natsuhi made no effort to provide her one. She simply sat still, unwilling to move, and Eva mirrored the action, but with a silent smile and relaxed posture. She played a bit with the Queen she had just captured off to the side in a manner similar to before with the pawn, and Natsuhi finally spoke.

"...What do you even mean by that?"

“Hm?”

“The… If you...?” Her sentence fell short, but she was sure it was clear what she was referring to. Frustratingly enough, even then, she still didn’t receive any answer, and Eva simply remained quiet, nudging her head a bit towards the board in a silent gesture to keep going. “......”

After a short moment, Natsuhi finally sighed again, moving another piece. Pleased the game was back on, Eva continued as well. It was only then she seemed to offer any kind of response, but the words held no connection to the previous topic.

"...The board always starts with two Queens, but they're on opposing sides."

“....?” Natsuhi looked at her. She was back to talking nonsense.

Eva moved. "But if a pawn reaches the edge of the board, multiple can exist on the same side."

“........” Natsuhi slowly made her next. It seemed Eva had started to focus her attention more only on one side of the board. Right. Of course. Surely, it must have been some type of trap. 

But…

"And then, when the King is cornered, the game is over, the pieces all mixed together with no clear conflict anymore."

“......”

"Who's to say the Queens can't overthrow their Kings? Well. One of them, anyway." She laughed a bit on that last statement, but Natsuhi was no longer making much of a point to pay her any mind. It was annoying.

“Also,” Her voice just kept going. "Isn't it common for the winning side to take over and then the two can join?"

_*tap*_ Natsuhi brought her pawn down onto the final square at the end of the board. She held it there for a moment before she reached for the pair of extra Queens off to the side to bring one over, replacing the smaller piece without a word. After another moment, she released her hold on it, finalizing her move, and sat back. 

That was...good. And nothing was nearby to immediately strike her back down. Now, she could focus on solidifying a plan of attack. Of course, she still expected some type of comment and braced herself for one to inevitably come. After all, no matter what she did, Eva always managed to find something to say. 

However, Eva said nothing, simply smiling with her head still just barely tilted to the side against her hand. Her gaze never left the board, and she easily made another move, the noise feeling louder than it was.

"Checkmate."

“............”

Natsuhi was at a loss for words. She could only stare at the board. When had…? How did she not…?

Unable to really come to an understanding of the current situation, she only remained where she was, unable to even really notice as Eva rose from her chair. Even as she watched her prop herself up against the table with her arm, leaning forward ever so slightly over the board with an outstretched finger, touching the crown of her fallen King, Natsuhi couldn’t speak. And so, Eva did.

With a sweet smile that offered no sense of security and a low tone, she spoke.

"You were so focused on becoming a Queen, you completely forgot about the weak piece you had no obligation to protect in the first place."

She tipped it over. 

At the same time the sound of it rolling across the board played, Natsuhi’s eyes flickered back up with surprise into the other pair, and, with a sudden shift, her foot accidentally hit the leg of the table. Because of that, the trivial piece that no longer mattered rolled further, falling off the board and onto the ground. Normally, Natsuhi would have found herself immediately chastising the other woman for being careless and not treating Kinzo’s belongings with more care and respect, but her mind was drawing a blank at how close she had been to her. 

That was why she had shifted so suddenly, hitting the piece of furniture in the first place. Truly, the table was much too small and the chair failed to give way to slide back easily, making it so that even when she did pull back, Eva’s face was still fairly close. 

She felt a bit warm. But, more than that, she felt perturbed. Angry. 

With a soft chuckle, Eva cocked her head. "Don't look so upset." Her voice was patronizing, yet almost alluring in a way. As she continued to speak, she seemed to casually drag the tips of her fingers back down the board, inching them towards the leftover pieces on her side. "Both sides had different goals, that's all." She bypassed all of them and instead reached for one that had been discarded long before. Still leaning forward, she drew closer, the heat in Natsuhi’s face not going unnoticed. "Don't you think, in a way, we both won?"

Opening her mouth in a brief attempt to talk, Natsuhi almost stammered a bit, but Eva pushed forward, not seeming to care for any thoughts she may have actually had to anything she was saying. The distance closed, and in that close proximity, she finally whispered.

“And yet, the original Queen is still mine.”

Natsuhi flinched back, her hand on her ear. She wasn’t even sure if she had kicked the table again, but that hardly mattered. With wide, bewildered eyes, she simply stared back at Eva who laughed gently and pulled back a bit. That was when she saw her pull out the piece she had grabbed. ...The first Queen she had lost. 

And with a simple smile, she held it up to her lips, kissing it softly.

Natsuhi sat lost in shock, still holding her ear. The color on her face increased, and she struggled to say anything until her voice finally came out, soft and confused. “...W….Wha--....”

Eva smiled, lifting her body to stand back up, and placed the regal piece back onto the board next to her own.

With a final bout of silence, she gave one last grin before she walked around past the table and gave a small wave as she carried on.

“I look forward to our trip off the island. Natsuhi-neesan.”

“And so, the Summer Princess has become a Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Natsuhi later gonna be like “I never actually agreed to any wager!”  
> Eva: “Ehh, what a sore loser. Pack your fucking bags.”
> 
> check out my nsfw twitter if you wanna see all my dumb gay tweets and...you know....☕☕☕  
> https://twitter.com/repressednappi


End file.
